


Erik Lehnsherr X Reader – Salvation

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Concentration Camps, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: When Erik goes away, the reader thinks he's not coming back. Then, after a brief visit to the destroyed Auschwitz camp, Erik returns to talk with the reader and set their relationship back on track.Requested prompt: “When you love someone, you just don’t stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Specially then!”





	Erik Lehnsherr X Reader – Salvation

You sat on the mansion’s roof, as you had done daily since Erik had left, searching for his car or some sign that he was going to walk up that driveway back to your ever loving arms; it felt futile really, you wouldn’t know that he was back until he announced it himself, if he ever would.

Swallowing your fear, you rang his phone, insecurity coursing through you when you were greeted by voicemail; trying to hide the quiver in your voice, you spoke, “Hey Erik, I just wanted to call and ask…” you sighed, unable to keep up the charade, “Erik, baby I’m worried. Where are you? You can’t just leave without a word, it’s been three weeks now. Come home, please. I don’t really know what to say other than I hope you’re safe… I love you.”

“I love you too,” Erik’s familiar voice announced from behind you.

You dropped the phone, spinning fast to see Erik floating down to you, tears blurred your vision, “Erik, I – Where the  **hell**  were you?”

You ran into him, beating his chest with weak fists, he stood strong, taking the hits, and catching you when you ran out of energy, sobbing into his safe hold. He stroked your hair soothingly, “Shh, I know, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I frightened you.”

“I- I thought you’d st-stopped loving me… I t-thought that’s why you w-went away,” you gurgled into his shirt.

Erik parted from you, tilting your chin so you were looking up at him, then with tender hands, he wiped the tears away, “Oh (Y/N), I could never leave you. When you love someone, you just don’t stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Specially then!”

“Where did you go?”

“Back to my past…” he answered vaguely, referring to his time at Auschwitz, “I went somewhere awful, to bring you a piece of me I’ve never shared,” he pulled out a plain gold band, hovering it in front of you, “This was my mother’s wedding ring… she’d want you to have it.”

“Erik… What are you-”

He ignored your question, getting down on one knee, and holding the ring with delicate hands, “(F/N) (L/N), there is no one else I’d rather see this ring on then you, I know my parents would both agree, that’s why they hid this, so that I could one day find it if I got out of there… Would you do me and this ring a great honour by showing it love again? Marry me?”

You nodded, not trusting your voice at first, you tested it shakily, “Yes, yes… there is nothing else I’d rather do, I love you Erik.”

His breath caught in his throat, a nervous smile breaking out, he guided your hand towards him, placing the ring on your finger gently; you gazed at it, admiring the emotional value tied to it.

Kneeling down, you came to Erik’s level, pulling him into a strong kiss, his hands guided your head, keeping you close, the taste of salty tears lingered on your breath, flavouring the kiss; for the first time Erik felt the redemption he had so long desired, you were his salvation.


End file.
